Bitter Oblivion
by Artistic Remedy
Summary: The future is threatened by two androids, and Trunks is running out of options- that is until he meets a new ally. Will this ally be someone that could prove helpful against Androids 17 and 18, or just the opposite? Android 17xOC with hints of TrunksxOC


**I don't usually do OC fanfics anymore, but I randomly got an idea with an actual plotline thought through, unlike my usual spontaneous ideas. Anyway this is an AndroidxOC story with some hints here and there of some TrunksxOC.**

* * *

Trunks had learned early during his childhood that life wasn't fair, but this was **too** much. Before him another city lay in waste with bodies spwered everywhere. Clenching his fist it took every ounce of his strength not to go track down those androids. After all, it would only end in the same way. In a few weeks he would head back to the past to check on Goku and his friends and meet them before they went to face the androids and would help them. He had been training endlessly since he had met with them, but he was still not strong enough to beat them. "Just wait. I'll put an end to this, I promise Gohan." He muttered as he took off into the sky. The half-saiyan flew through the air, knowing that the two androids were long gone and he was in no danger. Sadly he couldn't be sure that he could say that this would last. People would still be cowering in their homes, too afraid to leave or worse they be targetted by the ruthless killing machines.

Flying over a forest, Trunks glanced down and noticed an old rundown house. Slowing to a stop, he floated in midair, wondering silently to himself who would live in such a location. Then again, during these times many people were living in places like forests or mountains where they thought they would be safe. He was about to leave it but then realized that he could at least see if anyone lived there. If so he could try to help them. After all that's what Goku would do and if somebody did live there they no doubt didn't dare leave often. Making his decision, Trunks lowered himself to the ground just a few yards away from the old rundown cabin and slowly made his way over to it. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Trunks called as he pushed open the door. As soon as he stepped inside he could tell the place hadn't been touched in so long. Dust practically flew in all directions when his foot met the wooden floor. Maybe this place had been abandoned long ago, or the people who had lived her had been killed by the androids. _Great, can I have one thought that doesn't revolve around those two?_ he questioned himself in annoyance as he walked further inside. He had no idea why he bothered, after all this place was deserted. He was about to leave when he noticed a track of footprints in the dust that were not his own. Had someone else entered the home recently? Following the tracks Trunks was led to what appeared to be a little girl's bedroom. Oddly unlike the rest of the house this room was relatively clean, though some dust collected in areas as if someone had been trying to clean just this room but was starting to slack off.

Trunks was about to leave when he noticed in the far corner sat an old chair, though the chair was not what caught his attention. In the chair was a small girl who appeared to be around his age if not just a year or so younger. Quickly he rushed over to her and easily took notice that she appeared to be sleeping, "Miss? Are you alright?" He questioned her, placing both hands on her shoulders and shaking her lightly in an attempt to wake her. She didn't move for a long moment, but just as he was going to try shaking her again he saw her eyes slowly open. Though when she opened her eyes he noticed something. Her eyes were shaped in a disturbingly familiar way, plus her eye color was a dull lifeless blue that he had witnessed before. He was tempted to jump back then realized he was being paranoid. This was only a teen-aged girl and from the looks of it she had probably come here to find safety.

"Are you alright?" He questioned her. The girl looked up at him blankly, as if unsure if she should answer him or not. She had wavy blond hair that barely touched her shoulders while her bangs hung in her eyes. She had a simple brown dress with spaghetti straps while she had a long sleeved shirt on under that. She also had on white leggings and brown boots, which in comparison to him she looked rather dressed up- almost like a doll.

"Who are you...?" She questioned him in a monotone voice, as if still half asleep.

"Trunks." He nodded at her as he stepped back, watching as she slid out of the chair and slowly walked around the room, looking over the place. It was strange watching her since she seemed to be confused as to where she was, "What about you?"

Stopping midstep, the girl pondered her answer. She patted her dress lightly and glanced around before she looked up at him, "I don't know." She was quite calm despite the fact she apparently didn't even know who she was. She continued to walk about the room, stopping every so often to look at something, "Do you live here?"

"Do you not remember anything?" Trunks arched an eyebrow, unsure how this strange girl even got here in this state, "I found you sleeping here. I figured _you_ lived here."

"I don't think I live here. I don't remember." She stopped again as she checked herself over, as if trying to recall something. She pulled up one of her sleeves and spotted a silver bracelet. The blond was about to move to pull her sleeve back down and survey the other arm when Trunks reached out to grasp her arm. "What?"

"Your bracelet." He raised up her arm and pulled the bracelet around until he saw lettering carved in on the flat oval surface that was placed in the middle of the piece of jewelry, "Molly."

"Molly." She repeated as she took her hand back and seemed to candle it, her fingers lightly brushing the cold metal. "That's my name."

"I suppose." He was starting to feel somewhat awkward. What was he supposed to do with this girl- Molly? Could he really just leave a girl who hadn't even known her own name alone? No, he knew the answer to that quite easily.

"We should go. Come on." Trunks gestured for her to follow him before he turned to leave. Molly looked around the room one last time before she trailed after him, catching up with him just as he stepped outside the door.

"Where are we going?" She questioned him as he closed the door. He really didn't see why she was bothering to ask. She most likely wouldn't recall any locations she had previously known before.

"We're going to Capsule Corp." He told her anyway as he walked over to her, "We're going to have to fly, so I'll have to hold yo-" He stopped as he watched as she glided into the air with ease, looking at him as if waiting for him to finish. When he didn't she gave him a confused look, "What? I merely figured this would be easier than you holding me." She answered him as she flew over to where he was, "Are we going or not?"

He stared at her for a few more seconds before he nodded and flew into the air. Was this girl not human, or was she merely taught by someone? After all Krillin could fly, and so could Tien. _But something just doesn't feel right_.i He frowned as he looked over at Molly, who was staring blankly ahead as she followed him in the direction of Capsule Corp. How had she gotten to that cabin with no memory? Plus, what were the actual odds of her being able to fly?

"Trunks?"

"What?" Trunks blinked, being forced out of his thoughts as he focused at the figure beside him.

"You were staring." Molly stated as she watched him closely, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking." Trunks assured her as he forced himself to look ahead. Thankfully he could see Capsule Corp in the distance. His mom would know what to do about this.

* * *

**This story isn't so great at the moment since I'm horrid at starting things off, but please review :D**


End file.
